Just Us
by MakeMeCrazier
Summary: We weren’t that type. It wasn’t like us to schedule an engagement party or to prepare a wedding in a church with the beautiful strapless wedding dress. Or the run out of the doors, where we run to a limo that has ‘Just Married’ written on it.' One-Shot.


**Author's Note: Just finished When I Say No, I Mean Most Definitely, so guess who's in a one-shot mood?? Takes place when they're 23. **

_**Just Us**_

We weren't that type. It wasn't like us to schedule an engagement party or to prepare a wedding in a church with the beautiful strapless wedding dress. Or the run out of the doors, where we run to a limo that has '_Just Married'_ written on it.

We weren't that type…. So how did it go down???

Well… since we weren't exactly the 'type', let's just say that we didn't really meet up to some people's expectations. And it somehow disappointed a lot of people.

An entire point of a wedding is that it's the bride and the groom's day. Just theirs…

Just ours. Because it was just us.

* * *

_About 2 weeks earlier_

"Jeezus freaking Christ Chad, you can't just go through the bathroom looking through my stuff!" I shouted at my boyfriend, who I (and I have no idea in God's name why) am living with.

"Sonny, I've been your boyfriend for almost 2 years now! Well, besides the time we dated when we were younger," He added in quickly but continued, "I think I would want to know what a pregnancy test was doing in my girlfriend's, actually my, bathroom." He said shouting slightly.

I crossed my arms, and shrugged. "It's just in case okay? I'm not pregnant, or anything. I mean I would rather have kids way later while I'm like married, but even so, I don't really picture myself with kids for a while."

"Do you plan on marrying someone else or something?" Chad asked defensively. At this I had to roll my eyes.

"Chad." I stated seriously, and in amusement. "It's like you said. I've been with you for two years. Clearly if I put up with that torture," Chad scoffed. "It means I'm here to stay."

"Then why aren't we married?" he asked curiously.

I scoffed in disbelief. I cannot believe we were talking about marriage in this way. "Um… I don't know maybe because you're the GUY and YOU'RE supposed to ask!!" I said sarcastically.

Chad narrowed his eyes, while rolling them as well. Then he softened his eyes, and put his hands in his pockets. "So…" He started looking around suggestively. My eyebrows were raised. "Do you wanna get married? To me?" He asked.

I laughed, "Is this your way of proposing to me?"

"Oh," he said, nodding his head in an understanding matter. "You're one of those girls."

"Those girls?" I asked with an eyebrow quirked, and I crossed my arms defensively.

"Yea, the ones who want the whole package. Take you out to dinner, get on one knee, pull out a ring…etcetera." He said casually while walking over to the kitchen countertop to take an apple and rinse it off, concluding with a bite.

I thought about it for a moment then responded, "It's not that I'm one of those girls… it's just… Well, what other way is there to do it?"

"You schedule the chapel, and by the way I'm not saying that we should do a Vegas thing, but you schedule the chapel for a wedding and just both of us walk in and get married." He said casually taking another bite out of the red fruit.

"That's it?" I asked skeptically. "You just… walk in and get married?"

"Uh-huh." He nodded smiling. "So…do you want to?"

I thought for a second, "Would we have to tell people?"

He shrugged with one shoulder, "We could if we wanted to, but the whole point is that only the bride and groom and the priest would be in the room…. Oh and a witness." He smiled and looked at me with a smug look. "Is that your way of saying yes?"

I rolled my eyes, "You could say that…. But I still have some more questions. Would I have to wear something fancy?"

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Listen. It's up to you. Frankly, to me you look good in anything. It's just… I don't really feel like we need an official document to declare us together forever. I already think we are, and the ceremony and all the stuff people go out for costs a fortune for just one simple day they'll remember forever. But, they should remember everyday forever, so why would a wedding be any different?"

I nodded, and smiled. "Your right. Okay…okay, let's, uh… Let's get married."

He smiled widely, despite the fact that he thinks it's 'nothing', I smiled too, and kissed him.

* * *

I decided about telling my mom, and a few friends. I mainly wanted to tell my mom, because I didn't want to end up dead and have the CSI's tell my mom that Chad Dylan Cooper's wife died and have her screaming 'Chad Dylan Cooper was married while he dated my daughter?!' or have them explain that I was the wife and have her scream, 'My daughter was married?!', or something like that. (Well, that was a little drastic though….)

"Oh! My baby girl is getting married!!!" My mother exclaimed happily bursting up from the couch.

Unfortunately, telling her I was getting married wasn't going as well as I planned.

"Yep." I said uncomfortably, awkwardly to my mother clapping my hands together.

"That's it?" She asked. Ignoring my mood she continued, "So you and Chad are engaged!! Let me see the ring Sonny!" She grabbed my hand.

"Oh there is no ring," I stated simply.

"Yet? Hmm, you'd think Chad Dylan Cooper would be able to buy you a good ring on short notice! Oh well, I can't wait to see it!"

"Um…" Here goes the awkward part. "No, there's just not going to be a ring. We're not really engaged…we just decided to get married."

My mom pursed her eyebrows together in confusion, "But there's no difference."

"Well, it's kind of a—" _Don't say Vegas, Sonny. Whatever you do, do not say it's a Vegas thing._ "Vegas thing." I said despite of what Chad told me.

She stood there shocked, understanding my words, beyond their meaning.

"A what?" She angrily whispered.

"Mom, mom! No it's nothing bad, we're just scheduling the chapel and getting married with a witness and a priest."

"Oh," she said, only slightly relieved. "Can I be your witness?" she asked excitedly.

Oh shoot, I didn't really think this through. Who would our witness be?! I didn't want it to be my mom!!!

"One sec! My phone's vibrating!" I said, walking into the bathroom.

I quickly dialed my apartment home number, and it picked up.

"Okay, sir, I told you a million times, I do not want a makeup kit!!! I'm a guy!!" Chad shouted into the phone.

"Um…Chad?" I asked, stifling a giggle.

"Oh! Sonny! It's just you." I rolled my eyes. What a kind boyfriend. Or fiancé, whatever.

"Listen, who's our witness gonna be, because my mom just asked if she could be the witness."

"Oh, well do you want your mom to be the witness?"

Silence.

"Oh..yea, your right. I know exactly what you mean." Chad said understanding. "Um…just tell her we have a legal lawyer, already set for it."

I sighed, "Okay."

Dissapointment? Check.

* * *

"Hey Tawni!" I said waving at my friend across the coffee shop. She waved back and smiled.

I quickly got a White Mocha and a chocolate chip cookie.

"Sonny!" She half-hugged me, before we sat down. "What's up? I got your message. You wanted to talk?"

I sighed, "Yea, I just thought you should know that um…that uh…Chad and I are…uhm…"

"That asshole!!! Did he break up with you?! I swear I'm gonna kill—" She stood up, but I cut her off.

"No, no, Tawni!! We're not broken up!"

She sat back down and calmed down, "Oh. Okay…Proceed."

"We're getting married." I said looking at my coffee, waiting for her to speak.

I looked up from my coffee, where she had a confused expression on her face.

"Why do you sound unhappy?" she asked

I laughed, "It's not that I'm unhappy it's just we're doing one of those—"

"Can I be your maid of honor?" She asked getting her hopes up.

"Um…Well it's kind of a –"

"Ooh, or can I design your dress?"

"Tawni!!!" I said shouting to interrupt her. "It's not those kind of weddings. We're just going to the chapel and getting married. No one's invited." So that may have sounded a little harsh…

"Isn't that a little selfish?" Tawni asked, her eyes narrowed. "I mean, a wedding is supposed to be one of the best days of your life, and the whole idea is for people to see how in love you are."

So…this is what Chad meant by 'one of those girls'…

"Tawni, I know why you would think of it to be—"

"No, Sonny, that's just it, you clearly don't know why I would think like that if you're still going through with it that way." She scoffed and stood up to leave.

I scoffed as well. She was being ridiculous.

Not meeting up to people's expectations? Check.

* * *

_2 weeks later_

"Are you sure you still want to go through with this?" Chad asked cautiously on our way to the church.

"Chad, there is no other way I would go through with this. I just…I just hate how people don't understand why we're doing it like this." I said putting my hands in my lap.

Chad took one of my hands to his. "Because it's harder for them to learn that wanting to come, and wanting to partake in a wedding is more selfish. It's supposed to be the bride and the groom's day, right?" I nodded in agreement. "They just don't understand that if it's supposed to be their day, it should _only_ be their day."

I smiled and leaned over to kiss him, and he had to quickly pull away to look at the road again.

* * *

So I may have become, Mrs. Cooper that night…so what? In time, people will understand why we married the way we did. Til then, I'm just gonna sit here in bed with my husband.

He rolled over, and groaned frustrated that I was still typing on the computer, the story of our marriage.

"How long does it take to say we got married?" Chad asked groggily and annoyed.

I rolled my eyes, "Not long, but it takes longer to explain why."

He smirked, "Don't get attitude-y at your husband, Mrs. Cooper."

"Ew," I said aloud. "That feels weird."

His mouth twitched in agreement, "It does, doesn't it?"

"Oh well, we can still say boyfriend and girlfriend.... Well, we don't really need labels do we?"

"Um, I actually think we kind of do. It's quite necessary to those who want to ask about our relationship. And seeing as we're both famous, I think a lot of people do that."

He gasped, "Sonny, don't lie. We all know it's just me who's famous." He joked. "Just kidding, but then if they ask we'll just say we're married. Then they'll be in shock, and we'll be the cool couple who says 'Whatever.'"

I rolled my eyes, after closing the computer monitor. "Whatever." I said, pun intended.

He chuckled, and I fell asleep snuggled into him.

It's just us, and it always would be.


End file.
